Extra Credit Lab
by Robert350
Summary: The golden Trio work on a Saturday for extra credit. Somehow they create an alternate universe- Starring - The Avengers. By the way - this is a one shot


Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Avengers in whole or in part is owned by me. This is intended for enjoyment only. .  
I am not in any way shape or form an expert at Harry Potter or Avengers minutia. All feedback is welcome, but if there is an error it will most likely not be fixed in this short story. But I will remember it for all further adventures.

"Welcome to the Transfiguration and charms Lab. " Professor Flitwick and myself will be here all day. You have 5 hours to build and run you simulations. All three people in the team must contribute to get top marks."  
Harry looked at Ron on his right and Hermione on his left. He knew why she was here. Top marks would earn an additional 15% to the overall grade and she chomping at the bit to set a new record in transfiguration and charms. Ron didn't want to be here but his grades were so abysmal he needed good marks here to earn a passing grade. And in a moment of self awareness he knew he was here for Ron, but more to help Hermione; she was looking more and more other than just a best friend to him. Now if he could find some courage and tell her... but that would have to wait.  
"We're agreed that we will run the big city simulation." She said excitedly.  
"Yeah but that is so boring, Just having people walk back and forth all day."  
"We spoke about this Ronald," an edge getting into her voice. "It will be difficult enough as it is with cars, automobiles and trains. Not to mention the aircraft and birds and things. "Looking at Harry, "You'll be able to take care of everything flying?"  
"Sure not a problem, we went over it enough, and I'll be able to help Ron with the ants."  
"Harry they need to look like people not ants."  
"I know but from this perspective they will be as small as ants to us. But don't worry 'Mione, they will look right."  
"Here we go, Professor Flitwick just gave the go ahead. "On three cast the charm for the big city. Ready one, two, ...three."  
The wands rose and fell simultaneously with the third stroke downward Ron added a little twist and mumbled "New York."  
"What did you do Ron? That's not London."  
"London is boring, I read about a city named New York and I wanted to see it."  
"Ron she cried plaintively."  
But Harry said, "Wait, You read something? Without having to?"  
"Yeah it was this cool book called a comic book that Seamus showed me. It had a bunch of super heros fighting aliens. It was wicked cool."  
"Uh-oh."

"So Loki wants to take over the Earth and is using other aliens to do it?" Hawkeye asked already knowing the answer.  
"Right the Chitauri. They are war like race far from Valhalla."  
"We've got the part Thor. But what do the Chitauri get out of this? Certainly they don't think we are going to roll over and just give up. They want this planet they will have bleed for it."  
"It is unknown I know very little of them. Mayhap my brother is under a glamour or not . It is of little import now."  
"He's right. Let's get this done." Steve said taking charge. Tony keep them busy anything past 3rd Ave you turn them back. Thor try to bottle them up there light them up; and Hulk?" The big green guy was looking for some payback, besides there were new foes to test himself against. Flagman continued, "Smash!"

"Ron what is that? "She just had the city running like a dream the buses she quickly converted to the single level and had to remember to change everyone to driving on the wrong side of the road. Now there was a big hole in the atmosphere as little grey slug things dropped out and whizzed around. The slug things had arms and legs and rode on silver sleds the flew through the sky.  
"Harry are you helping him?"  
"Mione we can't stop now. We're already an hour into this. We have to play it out." He controlled all of the flying monsters as well as the heroes in the sky.  
A deep sigh, she knew he was right. It was a bit frustrating to be honest. First of all Ron screwed her perfectly planned city up because he exercised one of the few brain cells he had and read a comic book. Now instead of her plan they would rely on Harry's making it up as he went along. Normally everything worked out perfectly when he did this, it was just so nerve wracking.  
Ron was doing a good job moving the superheroes around and engaging the slug things. But the city was to sedate. "Hermione," Harry said a little too sharply. These things are attacking and causing damage and hurting people. It has to reflect on everything, the buses, the roads and the people running and screaming. The buildings also have to take damage."

"Minnie, I think this one will be interesting. It seems as one of the two young men are rather inventive."  
"Good, you know tired we are of solar systems, and cities, and eco systems."  
"Well this should be fun, because they introduced something into their simulation and now they will have to keep up with all the changes if they want to see their city survive."

Iron man flew near one of the armor plated flying snake. His arm outstretched pointing at the monster.  
"Sir, you could expend all of your laser on the beast and not damage it. You will have to find another way to stop it."  
"Great. Jarvis if you are going to criticize the way I do things, then lets make things a bit more interesting. Do you remember the story of Pinocchio?" Speeding up and then reversing course brought Ironman straight into the maw of the rampaging monster. If Jarvis was a bit more human he would have shut his eyes and crawled into a corner to cry. Instead as an AI he was blessed/cursed into being a constant companion of Tony Stark. Some days he wished he was nothing more than a simple home security system.  
Captain America and the widow worked on the ground destroying all of the aliens that landed. Each saving dozens and dozens of people. While Hulk jumped hither and yon turning every enemy into pulp. Hawkeye was impressive as his arrows flew straight and true, distance having no effect to the superior skills of the bowman.

Ron looked a bit put out as Harry had his iron covered ant fly straight into and then out of the back of the armor covered flying flobber worm. Screwing his face up in concentration he whirled in wand anticlockwise and then jabbed towards the hole in the sky above New York. Where before one or two of the worms came out; now a dozen more and reinforcements for the flying humanoid/slug things.  
"Ron!" Harry hissed at him. We've been at this for four hours straight and were just getting to the end. We are supposed to win or did you forget?"  
His face colored with embarrassment. He had forgotten. He was proud of his flobber worm, and then Harry destroyed it easily. "A' right mate. I'll fix it." Grabbing a matchstick, he let it fall into the middle of the simulation. Concentrating he flicked his wand at the toothpick and it turned into a hybrid of wood and metal needle that stabbed the worm to the ground killing it."  
"Great good job, Do you have any other matchsticks? There are ten more of them destroying our city."  
"No I only had one."  
"Honestly," Hermione was getting a bit weary. They had been casting spells making their ants run this way and that a long time and they were almost out of time. The simulation was only supposed to go four hours they were past that. "I'll take care of this part. "The matchstick needle rose out of the now dead super flobber worm broke into a dozen pieces and then completely transfigured into silver needles and flew into the worms pinning all of them to the earth.

"Tony did you do that?"  
"Not me Cap. Someone up there must like us. It seems to a just a mop up now."  
"Unless they send more reinforcements."  
"I hate to break in on you guys- but mop up may just be the right word. You have a nuke incoming." Fury interrupted.  
"Let's wrap this up. You have ten minutes to successfully end your simulations. After all of this work you don't want to get incompletes." Minerva was almost smiling, she knew she was putting the pressure on the group. None of the others had anything even remotely as interesting. She also knew the one person that could bring this to a conclusion.

"Okay I got this." Tony and Harry said simultaneously."  
"All of the bad guys are dead. We can end it here."  
"No we can't Ron. The monsters are still on the other side of the hole in the sky. Hermione you close that hole controlling one of the super heroes while I take care of the monsters. Directing his flying ant to the hole carrying a retransfigured matchstick.  
They had an audience as the saw the flying thing go into the hole., "Not yet 'Mione. let's end this with a bang and see if we can save our iron ant here.  
Ironman let the nuke go as it flew away towards the invading spaceship. Totally out of power his suit went dark. With just enough magnetic pull to influence him he began to fall back to Earth.  
Picking his moment, He concentrated on the matchstick and jabbed his wand at the void of space. Speaking the command out loud the match ignited as he commanded fiendfire while Hermione closed the hole.  
"Fiendfire Mr. Potter?"  
Harry shrugged, " It was in outer space, even fiendfire needs oxygen to burn. I wanted to see what would happen with the spell in outer space. I think that a flare of great power and then fading to nothing is a pretty accurate guess of what would happen."  
Professor Flitwick jumped in, "Didn't you think how dangerous that spell is?"  
"Why? I had it under control, even if I didn't you two or 'Mione were here to control it."  
"Harry, that's Newt level. I couldn't control that no 3rd year could. "  
He was tired, he heard what she said but it didn't register. "Like I said, I could handle it. The professors too."  
No one except Flitwick heard Minerva whisper, "I'm not so sure I could."

The tired superheroes sat in the Schwarma eating, while the stunned owners tried to clean up behind them. "So Tony, what did you think of space?"  
"You know just for a moment, I think I saw God."  
"And?"  
He finished sipping at the drink before continuing, "You won't believe this, but he's a young guy, wears glasses and has a lightning bolt scar above one eye."

fini


End file.
